There's Magic in the Air Tonight
by leotabelle13
Summary: A very special visitor comes to Tiana's place. No Spoilers cause I haven't seen the movie yet. OneShotThe Princess and the Frog Read and Reveiw please!


"Tiana! Tiana!" Naveen dashed excitedly into the kitchen, the smell of fine New Orleans cuisine wafted through the air as their sources went out the door to the lucky people who would eat them. Tiana was tasting her gumbo when she heard her husband calling her name.

"Naveen, what are y'all yellin about now?" She answered with a smile on her face, prince or not her husband was still the childish goof she fell in love with in the bayou.

"It's incredible! Unbelievable! It's-" Naveen crashed into one of the waiters and sent a plate of crawfish into the air. Tiana rolled her eyes and went to go help her frog prince.

"Naveen, quit playin around and tell me whats goin on!"

Naveen beamed at Tiana, "It's the best thing to happen my darling, Mister Walt Disney is here!"

Tiana gasped "You're jokin! Walt Disney the cartoon maker?"

Naveen nodded his head eagerly, "I heard rumors that he was scouting jazz players for his next cartoon, this could be big for us!" "us" meaning him and their alligator turned human friend,Louis. He swept up Tiana in his arms and spun her round in his excitement and happiness. Tiana laughed as he put her down,

"well y'all better get out there with the boys and play your heart out!" She kissed him on the cheek and as he left rounded up the troops (her staff) and made ready to carter to Mister Disney's every whim. She had a feeling that she had to pay extra care to this man, even if he did do just cartoons.

Tiana decided to be Mister Disney's water herself . She went to his table, served his water and took his order- good luck for Tiana, he ordered her famous gumbo. When she served him she went outside, she had a smile on her face when she met him, but boy did the man make her nervous. Not since the night she kissed that frog had she made a wish on a star, but right now she needed the magic. She found her wishing star and wished with all her might that tonight go well. She went back inside and gave Mister Disney his check.

"Miss," He said,"I would like to say that that gumbo was delicious, I wish I could take a pot back to California with me"

Tiana smiled "Why thank you sir, I made it myself"

Walt smiled back "Well miss-"

"Tiana"

"Miss Tiana, you sure do have talent. And so does your band, especial the one with the trumpet and the guitar"

Tiana beamed, it seemed as if the star was hearing more than one person's wish tonight. But he was right, Louis and Naveen deserved it.

"I may hire them for my next cartoon, Could I have their names?"

Tiana nodded "The one with the guitar is my husband, Naveen, and the one with the horn is our friend, Louis."

Walt nodded and gave her the money and check back "Thank you for the lovely meal, Miss Tiana, and be sure to talk to your boys for me. People are going to remember your names, I'm sure of it"

Walt Disney walked out of the restaurant and Tiana smiled and waved as he left.

"Thank you Walt, for everything"

**A/N: With all the excitement for the Princess and the Frog, I wondered what it would be like if Tiana and her friends ever heard of Walt Disney. I imagine that during the time of the events of the movie, Walt's cartoons were already scoring huge and becoming big hits in the country. This story is set some years after the movie ends, I haven't seen it yet, but I assume that Tiana gets her restaurant, Louis becomes a human and him and Naveen play with the in house jazz band. I know some people are going to argue about the Great Depression, but hey, what's the depression going to matter for one night when our newest princess gets to meet the man that started it all? The cartoon they are talking about is that one silly symphonies cartoon music land, I don't remember what instruments are featured in it so I winged it, I haven't watched the Snow White bluray all that much because my parents like to dominate the living room where the only player is. Also I had Naveen play the guitar because I couldn't figure out what that littler version is that he plays in the movie, I don't know whether to call it a ukulele or something, heck I almost put fiddle. LOL. So yea, I had him play a jazz guitar instead. So ya, hope you guys like this, and if you have seen the movie cause youre the lucky ones on facebook or in d23 who can go to the previews (if only my parents had said yes sooner! DX) please, don't argue and spoil the details with me. **

**REVEIWS PLEASE!**


End file.
